


Run Rabbit Run

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Asylum, Bipper, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are wrongfully sent to Rabbit Hill Psychiatric Hospital after an almost fatal incident.  Wirt and Gregory were instituted at Rabbit Hill when they began to speak about the Unknown and talking to the dead.  Both pairs of siblings want something in common.  Escape.  But something or things will do anything to stop that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Rabbit Run

_Dipper's P.O.V_

    I stood, well, floated over my body.  Bill was pestering this one kid who looked strangely similar to a gnome.  I could hear Bill whispering to him about varieties of deer teeth.  Gnome-kid was trying his best to ignore him but, Bill had made it awfully difficult by slamming his, my face into the book the poor guy was reading.  Mabel was sitting alone in the opposite corner of the library.  She hated to face Bipper.  I couldn't blame her.

     When they brought me to the hospital they had dragged Mabel along, too.  After that she stopped eating, talking, or even acknowledging anything outside of sweater town.  I couldn't bring myself to talk to her.  After all, this was all my fault.  I'm stuck with an insane space demon because of some stupid password I didn't even get.  Now Mabel hates me.  And I hate myself for that.

     When I looked back at Mabel I was so surprised I would've fallen backwards if I had a body.  There was a short plump boy who was much younger than us talking to her.  And she was talking _back._   Mabel had taken her sweater off her face and was smiling.  She hadn't spoken in weeks much less smiled.

     I could tell Bill was growing bored at the lack of attention.  Eventually, he decided to leave and my head slammed down onto the table he was sitting at with a loud **thud**.  When I gained control over my body again I realized two things.  My head seriously hurt and, the gnome-kid was looking at me like I was the biggest freak on the planet.

     I stood up to walk to Mabel but fell backwards to discover she was right behind me.

     "Hey, Dip-Dop!" she said a bit too loud for a library.  It felt strange to hear her voice again, even more strange to hear the use of that nickname.  Before I even got a chance to reply she began to continue in her loud cheery voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time.

     "Guess what my friend Greg told me!" she then leaned down to speak in a half whisper to the plump boy she was talking to earlier.  "Tell him what you told me," she said to him.

     Greg glanced side to side before crawling up next to me to tell me what he had told Mabel.

     "I know the way out of here." 

 

 

     

 

 


End file.
